


Why Does Amortentia Smell Like You?

by hazzatopsonholidays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Asexual Neville Longbottom, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Top Draco Malfoy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatopsonholidays/pseuds/hazzatopsonholidays
Summary: Upon arriving for Eighth Year, Harry finds that everything has changed; his relationship status, his friends, his family, his school, his feelings for a certain Slytherin, and his own identity. While Harry battles with change, jealousy, and new feelings, evil forces are trying to make their way back into Hogwarts for revenge.Can Harry protect his friends? Can he save the boy he may love?Or will The Boy Who Lived die again?





	1. Stuck with a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to write my own original book, but I ended up starting this instead. This is my first Drarry fanfic. Please enjoy.

McGonagall announced the reopening of Hogwarts 8 months after the war.

Harry had been eating breakfast at a café in London when he got the letter. He had recognized the seal of wax immediately but stuffed it into his pocket until he got home.

He was sat on the rug in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place when he opened it.

**_Dear Parents and Students,_ **

**_I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be reopening this Fall. I personally have insured that the safety of the school is at an all-time high. Students will take the Hogwarts Express as always; with security on board of course._ **

**_For those of you that fought in the Battle at Hogwarts, the choice to finish your schooling is completely yours to make. If you do not, automatic graduation will be awarded to you. I wish to see all of you this year. After all, Hogwarts is our home._ **

**_With deepest care,_ **

**_Headmistress McGonagall_ **

Harry had sat there in shock. _Why would they want to go back? After everything?_

He threw the letter into the fire and flooed to the Burrow.

***

Hermione and Ron surprised him by telling him they were going.

“After everything that happened?” Harry asked, looking over to where George was sleeping on the couch. He still refused to sleep in their room. Molly had tried to convince him to take Fred’s things out, but he told her that they belonged there; he did not. Not anymore.

“It could help us to move on. It could help _you_ to move on. It’s been 8 months, Harry. You still have nightmares. It’s like he’s getting to hurt you all over again”, Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He knew she was right. She usually was.

“You’re right, ‘Mione. If I start getting bad again, though”, Harry trailed off.

“We’ll be right there; _always_ ”, Ron said, hugging him.

Harry wondered if Ron felt him flinch at the word.

***

Being back at Diagon Alley felt strange.

Some of the shops were still closed; some still getting repairs. It felt almost like a ghost town compared to when they were 11. Harry remembered how overwhelmed he had been that day. That was the first time he had met Hedwig. Thoughts of her filled his head almost constantly. She had always been a constant when he was away from Hogwarts for the summer.

Harry tried not to glance at Eeylops Owl Emporium, but his curiosity got the better of him. It was run down and closed; as if it died with Hedwig. Like Harry wished he had.

He tore his gaze away and caught up to Ron and Hermione.

“We need new robes”, Hermione said, pulling them in the direction of Madam Malkin’s.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled inside.

It was pretty much the same, looking almost untouched. Harry walked towards the robes when he bumped into someone. He nearly fell, but hands caught his wrists before he could.

“Oh, thank you”, Harry breathed, looking up.

The oxygen in his lungs seemed to be taken from him in that moment.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of him, hands circling Harry’s wrists.

His eyes were like Harry remembered; liquid silver and almost cold. Now they held a sad warmth. His hair was falling into them now. The white blonde strands came just below his eyes in a way that made him look almost completely different. He no longer looked like Lucius.

“Potter”, He said politely.

“Malfoy, how have you been?” Harry asked, straightening himself, causing Draco’s hands to let go of his wrists. Draco gave him a slight smile, dripping with awkwardness.

It was weird being civil with Draco. He never imagined they would be like this with one another, but they both seemed too broken and grown to keep up their childhood rivalry. If Harry were being honest with himself, he would admit that he kind of _missed_ fighting with Draco. It was child’s play compared to the War, and Harry’s fingers were almost itching to grasp the front of Draco’s robes and tell him what a prat he was. They were too damaged, though. Harry would have to stand being polite and careful with Draco like he was with everyone else.

“I’m doing well. How are you? I heard you went to St. Mungo’s last month.”

Harry remembered when Hermione called for Healers after he collapsed at the Burrow. His trip to St. Mungo’s had made the Daily Prophet within 3 hours. Everyone wanted to know why the ‘Savior’ was being hospitalized. Luckily, no one ever figured that part out.

“I came down with something and passed out in front of the Weasley house. Hermione said she’d never seen that many red heads circling one person before”, Harry joked.

Draco’s laugh filled Harry’s ears. He couldn’t remember if he had ever heard him genuinely laugh before. His tormenting laughs always seemed slightly forced; unreal.

“I’d better get going. Mother wants to visit Father before I head to Hogwarts.”

“How is your mother?” Harry asked, avoiding anything to do with Lucius.

“Thanks to you, she’s better. I never thanked you for supporting us in the trials. It was very kind of you. Even after what my family did to you”, Draco said, looking down.

Harry’s fingers again itched to touch Draco. This time, they wanted to grab his wrist. He kept his hands at his sides. No matter how nice Draco was being, Harry would not touch him. It seemed too personal, as if they were friends. While they weren’t enemies anymore, they certainly weren’t _that_ either. Harry settled on giving Draco a small, reassuring smile.

“Neither you nor your mother are bad people. I knew that. The council just needed to know it as well. It probably helped that I am the ‘Chosen One’”, Harry said, wincing at the name.

Draco smiled at him, and Harry felt something stir in his chest. Ignoring it, he turned to see Ron and Hermione bickering about robes, unaware of his current conversation.

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts then?” Draco asked.

“Yeah. Apparently all the 8th years are sharing a common room and dorms.”

Draco shook his head and sighed, his eyes shimmering with sadness.

“Not too many of us, are there?” He asked, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“I don’t think so”, Harry said, giving him a soft smile.

“Well I must be off”, Draco said, adjusting the robes in his hands.

“Alright. Bye, Malfoy.”

“See you, Potter.”

***

Draco looked around the conference room at Azkaban. Regardless of what his father did to the Wizarding World, he still seemed to get special treatment. The Dementors weren’t allowed near him and his cell. Draco suspected their ridiculous amount of funds had something to do with that one. Even though the Manor was still under investigation, they were allowed to keep their funds. Lucius informed Draco that he was to receive his inheritance anyway since he was 18.

“Why are you going back to that sorry excuse of a school, Draco?”

Draco’s eyes snapped up to his father as he was escorted into the room. His hair was still straight and slick; it was as if the guards let him use hair products. Draco rolled his eyes, trying not to comment on his father’s prison attire. He looked like a prisoner; he _was_ a prisoner.

Draco sometimes forgot that. His father never acted like he was in prison. He was too proud to admit to being miserable. Draco used to admire his father for that. Not an ounce of him admired Lucius now. He had stopped long before the War even begin, before the Dark Lord.

“Hello, Father. It’s nice to see you, too”, Draco snapped, smirk on his lips.

“You’re insufferable, Draco. Who even let you back into Hogwarts? Don’t they know not to let the enemy in again?” Lucius asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Headmistress McGonagall personally asked me by owl to return, Father. She knows that I was never the real enemy”, Draco explained, looking to see his mother smiling at him.

“She insisted that Draco return, dear. She said that he could make amends with the other students. I think it’s brilliant idea”, Narcissa said, rubbing Draco’s shoulder.

“Minvera always was unintelligible. No one wants to be friends with a Malfoy.”

“Don’t talk about her like that! At least she wants what’s best for me. She doesn’t use me like you did, _Father_ ”, Draco hissed, standing up and walking towards Lucius.

“For Salazar’s sake, Draco, quit complaining. You took the Mark voluntarily. You knew what you were getting into. It’s not my fault that you were too weak to handle it”, Lucius spat.

“ _Too weak_? He asked me to _kill_. He made me _torture_. I’m _not_ that person”, Draco said.

“I know. You’re too weak. You couldn’t even kill Dumbledore”, Lucius snickered.

“Lucius”, Narcissa warned.

“Silence, Narcissa. Let our disappointment of a son talk”, Lucius demanded.

Narcissa strode over to Lucius. She looked him up and down with a sneer on her face.

“You’re the one in Azkaban, Lucius. You’re the one that destroyed our family!”

Lucius looked taken back. Draco smiled slightly. His mother never really stood up his father, so Draco was going to savor this memory for a very long time. He might need a Pensieve.

“How dare you? Our son was the one to throw that disgusting half-blood his own wand at the end! He was the reason Potter beat the Dark Lord, _our_ Dark Lord”, Lucius spat at her.

“And I’ve never been prouder”, Narcissa hissed, turning and walking out of the room.

Draco and Lucius looked at one another. Draco began to laugh, confusing Lucius.

“After all you’ve been through, you still worship him? A dead wizard? Father, he was destroyed. If you blame me for his destruction, then I’ll gladly take that label. Potter needed to win. I _wanted_ him to beat Voldemort. I despised the ground he walked upon and all of his followers. I made a mistake by taking the Mark. I will admit that. However, I know that I made the right choice at the end. That’s more than can be said for you, _Lucius_.”

With his peace spoken and feeling ten times lighter, Draco Malfoy walked out the room.

He and his mother apparated to Platform 9 ¾.

***

“Harry, look. It’s Malfoy and his mum”, Hermione whispered.

Harry turned and looked at the blonde with a slight smile playing on his lips.

“I’m gonna go say hello”, He said, passing his ticket to Hermione.

“Don’t take too long. You may just get stuck in a compartment with your adoring fans”, Hermione said, pointing to the right of Draco. There were a group of first years with excited smiles on their faces. Harry tried his best not to cringe as they stared at him and Hermione.

Harry turned to her and sighed. Hermione smiled at him and shrugged.

“I’d rather be stuck with a dragon”, Harry grumbled.

“What if the dragon is a fan?” Hermione teased.

“See, ‘Mione, you should really watch it. They had books with your face on them as well. EVERYONE, HERMIONE GRANGER IS DOING A SIGNING!” Harry yelled, quickly ducking behind some trunks as the group of first years screamed and ran at Hermione.

“I hate you”, She hissed quietly. Harry laughed and blew her a kiss.

He stood up from the trunks to see that Draco wasn’t with his mother anymore. Harry pushed down the disappointment in his chest and walked towards Draco’s mother.

“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy”, Harry greeted with a smile. She smiled back at him.

“Hello, Mr. Potter”, Narcissa said, putting her hand on his arm in a gentle manner.

“Draco told me you’ve been doing well. We saw each other at Malkin’s”, Harry said. He had always liked Narcissa. Maybe it was because she hardly acted like a Malfoy; maybe it was because she was family to Sirius. It could also have something to do with her saving his life.

“Ah, yes. Draco told me. I must say I’m surprised that you both are returning. I knew I couldn’t force Draco, but he agreed with little hesitation. I think he wants to redeem himself. He hasn’t been the best lately. I fear that the war has taken on a bigger toll than most people suspect. We were on the wrong side, but we endured just as much hell. Draco suffered far more than I”, Narcissa said, wincing as though she was remembering the things Draco had been put through.

“I think everyone just needs to see who he really is. He seems to stay guarded”, Harry said softly, trying to quiet down his clenching heart at the thought of Draco’s misery.

 _I hate anyone’s misery,_ Harry thought to himself. He was a ‘savior’ after all.

Narcissa smiled and cocked her head to the side, a gesture so un-Malfoy like that Harry almost laughed. She reminded him of Sirius in that moment; as if Harry had told a joke.

“Yes, he is. You seem to know my son better than most, Mr. Potter. It’s ironic given your past with one another”, She said, smoothing down the front of her robes as she talked.

“I learned a lot during the war. I stopped seeing things as black and white. Draco didn’t have a choice, and neither did I. I think we did what was expected of us”, Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. Having a deep conversation with Narcissa was a tad bit unnerving and strange.

Narcissa nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Keep an eye out for him? I’m afraid for my son, Harry”, She spoke softly.

Harry told himself that it was her gentle tone, the fact that she had used his name for the first time, the fact that he wanted to save people, which made him give in.

It wasn’t because he was also afraid for Draco. The Slytherin could handle himself.

 “Of course”, Harry said, squeezing her hand.

***

Harry cursed himself as he boarded the train.

He had taken a moment too long talking with Narcissa, and nearly all of the compartments were full. First years stood and stared out the tiny windows at him as he passed by. He would kill Hermione and Ron if he had to sit with some of his ‘adoring fans’.

“Hey, Harry!” Neville said as Harry walked past.

Harry stopped and looked inside the compartment. Hermione and Ron were sat across from Neville and Luna. A glare made its way onto his face as he stared at his friends.

“If I have to sit with the first years, I will hex you all”, Harry grumbled.

“Sorry, mate. You took too long. What were you doing anyway?” Ron asked.

“I was catching up with an old friend. Now where am I supposed to sit?” Harry asked.

“I heard that there are compartments in the very back that no one likes to sit in because it’s too dark and quiet”, Luna chirped, smiling at Harry. Harry nodded and sighed.

“Dark and quiet it is then”, He shrugged, walking out of their compartment.

As he continued to the back of the train, it really did get darker and quieter.

Harry wouldn’t dare tell his friends, but he had become used to the quiet and dark of Grimmauld Place. He found that he liked it more than being surrounded by everyone. After Fred’s death, when the Weasleys were at the beginning of their mourning, Harry couldn’t stand to be around them. Fred had died because he stood by _him_. He felt at fault for every death in the battle. He often wondered what would have happened if he had given himself up sooner. He knew deep down that Voldemort being in charge wouldn’t have been a good life, but it would have been a _life_. Now Fred and so many others didn’t have one. They had fought beside him.

They died fighting beside _Harry_ , and he would forever feel that guilt for it.

“There’s Harry Potter!”

“I can’t believe we get to attend school with him!”

“My little brother is going to be so jealous!”

Harry hurried his footsteps and threw himself into a random compartment before the crowd could get too close. He put up a silencing and locking charm and took a sigh of relief.

“Don’t fancy your little fan club?”

Harry whipped his head around to stare at Draco. He was perched on the seat reading a large leather bound book. Harry could make at the word ‘Potions’ but nothing more.

“Um, no. I do not. Hermione and Ron so graciously sat with Neville and Luna, so now I have to sit far away from everyone. I’m not necessarily complaining, though”, Harry shrugged.

The corner of Draco’s lips quirked slightly; as if he was resisting a smile.

“So now you have to sit in the back with the outcasts?” Draco teased.

Harry’s insides felt funny at Draco’s teasing tone. He was used to him yelling at him across the corridor and insulting his family and friends while cornering him and smirking.

“Hell, I’m more of an outcast than anyone”, Harry grumbled, sitting across from Draco.

“I have to disagree, Potter. I’m an ex-Death Eater that almost killed our Headmaster. If we’re comparing things that make us outcasts, then I would definitely win”, Draco scoffed.

“I had a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul inside of me”, Harry challenged.

“I took the Dark Mark”, Draco replied, sitting his book down to stare at Harry.

“I snapped the Elder Wand in half”, Harry shrugged.

“I almost killed two students whilst trying to kill Dumbledore. One of which was the Almighty Savior’s best friend”, Draco laughed darkly, leaning forward slightly.

“I forced Dumbledore to drink poison to find a horcrux.”

“I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts”, Draco shrugged, crossing his arms. 

“I got nearly all of our family and friends killed in the war”, Harry whispered.

Draco’s face fell at that. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Harry’s leg.

Harry’s heart thumped with delight in his chest. Draco was _touching_ him, and he wasn’t trying to hex him at all. Maybe he could get used to being civil with Draco. He _liked_ this.

“Potter, do you really think that?” He whispered. Harry nodded.

“They fought because they believed in you, and they wanted to save our world. It wasn’t just you they were fighting for, Potter. They had families and friends, too. They fought for that.”

“I wished I would have stayed dead”, Harry blurted out suddenly.

He threw his hands up over his mouth and stared at Draco with wide eyes. He had never told anyone that. He hadn’t even said it out loud before. No one even knew that he had actually died that day. Something about Draco’s calm demeanor and gentle silver eyes were making Harry _trust_ him. He couldn’t believe he had just told him that. Draco wasn’t even his _friend_.

The blonde removed his hand from Harry’s leg and leaned back in shock.

“Did you- do you mean- did you actually _die_ , Potter?” Draco asked.

“No one knows. Please don’t say anything. I haven’t even told my friends.”

Harry’s heart was pounding against his chest. His fingers were clutched in his robes. He closed his eyes in the hopes that he could calm himself down before Draco noticed. Before he found out what had really happened that night at the Burrow; the thing he wanted no one to know about him. The piece of him that would shatter that brave Gryffindor exterior he so dearly clung to these days. What would the headlines read if they knew their _Savior_ was so broken?

“Dragon.”

Harry’s eyes opened slowly. Draco was leaning in closer to him. Harry looked at him in confusion. Draco gave him a small smile and continued to talk with a now quiet voice.

“My name means ‘dragon’”, Draco said, still smiling.

“I didn’t know that”, Harry mumbled, feeling his hands loosen around his robes.

“It’s in the motto of Hogwarts. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_.”

Draco’s tongue slid smoothly against the words, making Harry focus on his mouth for a moment before catching himself. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

“What does it mean?” Harry asked.

Draco’s smile widened into a grin.

“Never tickle a sleeping dragon.”

Harry let out a laugh. He looked at Draco in disbelief.

“What does that have to do with a wizarding school?”

“I honestly have no idea, but it _is_ cool to have my name in it. I used to brag about it to all of my fellow Slytherins when we were first years. It’s how I became ‘The Slytherin Prince’. It lost a bit of its glam when they found out that you were sort of the Heir of Slytherin, though.”

“Sorry for stealing your thunder”, Harry laughed.

“Don’t you mean my lightning?”

Harry stared at Draco for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“ _Godric_ , Malfoy, that was an awful joke”, He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re laughing, aren’t you?” Draco asked, laughing softly.

Harry nodded and shrugged. He laid on his back across the seat, getting comfortable.

“You also stopped having your panic attack”, Draco whispered.

Harry’s face fell as he snapped his head towards Draco.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Harry grumbled, his heart rate picking up. He felt his body begin to get hot and cold at the same time. He gripped his robes tightly at his chest.

“Potter, I won’t say anything”, Draco said, shaking his head frantically.

“I- please don’t. I know we have a past, but no one can-”

“I get them, too”, Draco blurted out.

“Why did you tell me that?” Harry asked carefully.

“You were worried I would say something, and I know you wouldn’t believe me even if I swore. Giving the Daily Prophet even more ammunition against me could really fuck things up for me even further than I have already fucked them up myself”, Draco explained.

“How long?” Harry asked, feeling smaller than usual.

He watched as Draco’s face went stiff, Malfoy mask on. He didn’t like Draco _Malfoy_ , but he could get along with _Draco_ Malfoy. He wanted Draco to drop the Malfoy act like before.

“Since Voldemort was residing in the Manor”, Draco said, sounding far away.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how that must have been for you”, Harry whispered.

Draco’s face twisted in confusion.

“Potter, you never cease to amaze me”, He said, becoming Draco again.

“I ama-?”

A banging made Harry jump and stop his sentence. He looked at Draco in confusion. Draco shrugged and got up. He undid Harry’s spells and opened the compartment door.

“Dray! Did you hear? Gabriel Thomas is going to be helping with Quidditch this year. He is going to be coaching the eight years! Tell me you’ll try out for one of the seeker positions!”

Harry cocked his head at Pansy Parkinson.

“There’s more than one?” He asked.

Pansy shoved Draco into the compartment, shut the door, sat down, and stared at Harry.

“Potter.”

“Pansy.”

“Draco, why is Potter here?” She asked, looking at her fellow Slytherin.

“He’s hiding out from his fan club, and he thinks he’s an outcast like us”, Draco shrugged, looking at his nails. His eyes flicked up for a moment to stare at Harry.

“Ah, I see. Anyway, yes, Potter, in the team that Gabriel is coaching, there will be two seekers. Fancy being Draco’s partner this year?” Pansy grinned mischievously.

“I don’t think Quidditch is my thing anymore, Pansy. I kind of want to lay low this year.”

Pansy and Draco stared at him with confused expressions. He felt exposed.

“You saved the Wizarding World. There is no _laying low_ for you”, Draco said.

Harry shrugged and turned on his left side, facing the seat. His eyes became heavy as Draco and Pansy went on and on about the Gabriel Thomas guy. He soon fell asleep.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has flashbacks of physical abuse.

Draco stared out the compartment window as Pansy went on about her adventures in Paris over the summer. She had indulged in the fashion, food, culture, and residents. Draco’s face turned into a grimace as she told him all about her bedmates; male, female, both at the same time. She discovered that she is ‘polyamorous’. Draco turned to her to ask what that even meant.

“It means I could have more than one partner”, Pansy shrugged.

“Why would you need more than one?” Draco asked, slightly confused.

Pansy sighed and continued her explanation.

“It’s not about necessarily needing more than one, Dray. It just means that I can be in love with multiple people at once. If I settle down with one person, then so be it. It isn’t set in stone. I could fall in love with 5 people or 1 person. It’s a world of choices for me, love.”

“I just don’t understand it. How can you be in love with multiple people?”

“Just because _you’re_ in love with only one person, doesn’t mean I have to be”, Pansy smirked, her eyes sweeping over to look at Potter’s sleeping form. Draco blushed violently.

“Shut it, you git. _Someone_ could hear you. And I’m not in _love_ ”, He hissed into her ear.

Pansy laughed and dug in her bag. She pulled out a fashion magazine and threw her feet across Draco. He pinched her shin when she dropped them down hard onto his lap, making him swear. She hissed and slapped him in the head with her magazine. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

“Take a nap or something. You get grumpy when you’re tired”, Pansy said, reading.

Draco looked back towards the window. He _was_ tired, but it wasn’t the kind of tired that sleeping could ever help. He wanted to make everything stop. He wanted to slow down time and _breathe_. He wanted to go back in time and be 11 again. He wanted to go back and fix things. If he could stop himself from taking the Mark, so many people would be alive. He could have gone to Dumbledore and saved his parents; at the least his _mom_. He could have begged the Golden Trio for a second chance to prove himself. He could have fought _beside_ them instead of against.

His eyes glided to Potter as his thoughts took him places he didn’t want them to.

He could see why so many people were attracted to the man. His smooth, dark skin made him look like some sort of god. His raven hair had grown out since the war. It was messy and long, and Draco wondered if he had to tie it up sometimes; which made him think of how he would _look_ with it tied up. Choosing to keep his awe of Potter above the belt, he dismissed those thoughts immediately. He may have been attracted to Potter, Pansy may have known, but he didn’t fancy getting hard on the Hogwarts Express with his wet dream asleep in front of him.

“Draco, stop gawking and take a nap”, Pansy hissed, digging the heel of her boots into his crouch. He growled and pushed her legs off of him. He laid his head down in her lap.

“You’re lucky I’m a gentleman, or I would have punched you in the tit by now.”

“My darling Draco, you are no such thing. And I would hex your bullocks off before you could even close your hand to make a fist. Besides, wouldn’t touching a boob make you sick?”

Draco rolled his eyes and flicked where he would guess her nipple resided.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will tell this whole school that you’re bent for Pot-!”

Draco cast a Silencing charm on her and closed his eyes.

After Pansy stopped moving and trying to punch his crouch, he fell asleep.

***

“Potter, wake up.”

“Potter.”

“Potter!”

“Damn it, you lazy git, _get up_!”

 Harry’s eyes flew open.

Draco stood above him sneering. He looked down at Harry in an exasperated manner. He was wearing his Slytherin robes now. Harry wondered when he had changed into them.

“Are we to Hogsmeade?” Harry asked, yawning and stretching his arms as he sat up. He saw that Pansy had left the compartment, so it was just the two of them. Two years ago, they would have hexed each other into oblivion within the first 5 minutes; least of all a train ride.

“No. I woke you up because I miss your company. _Yes_ , we’re at Hogsmeade. I refuse to leave you here alone and have my reputation tarnished even more for sending the Chosen One back to London”, Draco rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. Harry gave him a bright grin.

Draco was acting like he used to, but the venom that usually dripped from his words was gone now. Harry didn’t know what was going on, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Could it be possible for him and Draco to be friends? Could they put their past behind them?

“Didn’t think you cared, Malfoy”, Harry teased, standing up.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Potter”, Draco rolled his eyes and began to grab his things.

 _Has he always rolled his eyes this much?_ Harry thought.

“Potter, while you were asleep, an owl came”, Draco said, handing Harry the letter.

It was unopened which Harry was honestly a bit surprised by. His name was itched across it in a way that looked hurried and urgent. He saw that the wax seal belonged to the Ministry.

_Kingsley._

“Can’t say I’m too surprised that the Chosen One gets personal owls from the Minister of Magic. Tell me, where are you and Shacklebolt vacationing at next summer?” Draco asked.

“Very funny, Malfoy. For your information, I asked Kingsley to keep me updated on the Death Eater that fled the battle. He and the Aurors have been tracking them, but they haven’t had any luck yet. I supposed this letter means they have”, Harry shrugged, shoving the letter in his robes for later. He may be civil with Draco, but Kinsley wouldn’t appreciate him disclosing this.

“Aren’t they all in Knockturn Alley?” Draco asked, face scrunched in confusion.

“Yeah, but they somehow disappear before the Aurors get there. It’s like they know exactly when they’re coming. They don’t leave any traces”, Harry said, remembering the meeting Kingsley had made him and his friends attend a few months after the war.

“Maybe they do know when they’re arriving”, Draco suggested.

“Wait, do you mean maybe someone on the inside is giving them warnings? The Aurors are trusted. Kingsley would know if one of them was a Death Eater”, Harry argued.

“Not every person who supported Voldemort got a Dark Mark”, Draco supplied.

“Bloody hell, you may be on to something, Malfoy”, Harry said, shocked.

“Don’t act so surprised. Granger and I are practically head-to-head in academics. I do have a brain. Just because I wasn’t using it in 6th year doesn’t mean it’s gone”, Draco spat.

“I know that. Anyway, thanks for the input. I need to read this and owl Kingsley back.”

Harry stood up, made sure his trunk was still shrunk in his robes, and waved at Draco.

Just as he was walking out of the compartment, Draco called for him.

“Potter!”

“Yes, Malfoy?”

“Thanks. You know, for not hexing me today. Merlin knows I deserve it.”

“No, Malfoy, you don’t.”

***

Draco watched in shock as Potter left the compartment.

His mind was reeling now. Potter’s kindness made him slightly uneasy. He knew that their childhood rivalry was too petty and childish for the things they had both went through, but it seemed as if he and Potter could almost be _friends_. It had come almost naturally. It made Draco think of what could have been if he hadn’t been such a prat to Weasley in first year.

Draco sighed and sat for a moment.

Curious, he rolled up the left sleeve of his robes. He undid his cuffs and rolled the shirt up. His stomach turned when his silver eyes caught the grey lining on his pale skin.

When Voldemort had been destroyed, the Dark Mark didn’t go away.

Draco had tried everything to banish the bloody thing from his forearm. Some of the spells he used turned the harsh black coloring into a soft grey. It wasn’t enough to rid him of it completely, though. Nothing would ever take it away. It was a permeant reminder of all the awful things he had done; all the awful choices he made to save his family from death.

He still dreamt of the night he got the Mark.

**_“Lucius, you can’t possibly support this”, Narcissa said, a look of fear in her eyes._ **

**_“Our dear boy must pledge his loyalty to the Dark Lord like we have. He will be here any moment to Mark him. Draco, you know what has to be done, correct?” Lucius asked._ **

**_Draco stared at his mother, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest._ **

**_“Father, can’t I wait? I’m not even of age. Surely the Dark Lord will understand. I can’t possibly be of use at this age. I don’t know anything aside from Hogwarts teachings.”_ **

**_“You are of use, Draco”, A gruff voice hissed from the doorway._ **

**_Draco’s stomach turned at the sight of Voldemort and Nagini. He didn’t dare meet his blazing red eyes. He instead looked at Nagini. The snake was wrapped around her master’s body like he was her meal, but Draco knew better. She was the most faithful follower he had._ **

**_“Lucius, prepare the boy”, Voldemort ordered._ **

**_“NO! He’s just a boy!” Narcissa pleaded, rushing to stand in front of Draco._ **

**_Voldemort’s eyes blazed with anger as he raised his wand. He fired a_ ** **crucio _at Narcissa, causing her to fall to Draco’s feet screaming. Draco dropped to his knees beside her. He watched as her eyes filled with fear and agony. He wanted to take her pain. He wanted to shout an Unforgiveable at Voldemort for hurting her. He wanted to blast his father far away._**

**_“Please, stop it! Don’t hurt her!” Draco begged, daring to look up at Voldemort._ **

**_“Come take the Mark, boy. I will not wait”, He hissed._ **

**_“No! Please! I don’t want it! Just let me and Mum go!” Draco choked out._ **

**_Voldemort raised his wand again. He walked closer to Draco and Narcissa, hissing to Nagini. The snake hissed back and slid to Draco slowly, making him shake with fear._ **

**_“Lucius, teach your son what happens when you disobey me”, Voldemort commanded._ **

**_Lucius nodded and walked up to Draco. He pulled out his wand and pointed it down._ **

**_“No, Lucius. No magic. I want you to leave him a reminder. I know you’ve done it before. I’ve seen into your mind. Or do you need a drink to complete my task?”_ **

**_Draco looked up in horror at Voldemort’s words. His father stared down at him and put his wand up. Draco’s eyes followed his hand as he drew it back and sent it forward. The force of his hand sent Draco crashing onto his back with a shout of pain, holding his cheek._ **

**_“Lucius!” Narcissa choked, in too much pain to do anything but scream for her son._ **

**_Draco felt tears pouring down his cheeks as Lucius kicked him in his side, sending him a few feet away. The sound of ribs cracking and his own sobbing filled the seating room. He started to crawl away, but Lucius followed after him and sent a kick to his face. Draco yelled as Lucius’ boot split his lip. He spit blood onto the marble floor and pleaded with his father._ **

**_“Please, Father, no more”, Draco whimpered softly._ **

**_“Lucius, that is enough. The boy has learned his lesson. You will hold the boy down, Lucius”, Voldemort demanded, walking towards Draco’s whimpering form on the floor._ **

**_Lucius wrenched Draco up by his hair, causing him to scream._ **

**_“You will take the Mark. My son will not be disobedient to our Lord.”_ **

**_Voldemort smiled evilly at Lucius’ words. He pointed his wand down as Lucius held Draco’s forearm out for him. Draco tried to struggle, but Lucius’ grip tightened painfully._ **

**_“NO! NO!” Narcissa yelled, crawling towards them._ **

**_Voldemort hissed at Nagini, and Draco watched in horror as the snake wrapped tightly around his mother, keeping her from coming to stop them. He let out a sob and looked up._ **

**_“Understand, Draco, that I will order Nagini to kill her should you disobey me again. I will not have disobedience in my midst. Do you understand?” Voldemort rasped out._ **

**_Draco stared into his red eyes; eyes of the Devil himself. He would kill him if he hurt his mother. He would rip his heart out with his bare hands as the_ ** **Avada Kedavra _hit the center of his chest. He would die to protect his mother. He would not let this monster hurt her._**

**_“Yes, My Lord”, Draco whispered shakily._ **

**_Voldemort grinned and whispered his incantation._ **

**_Narcissa’s screams of horror almost matched Draco’s as the Dark Mark was burned into his flesh; forever ruining his arm, his body, his mind, and his once pure soul._ **

“Draco?”

Draco’s eyes snapped over to see Pansy in the compartment doorway.

“Are you alright?” She asked, looking down at his rolled up sleeve and shaking hands.

Draco nodded and fixed his sleeves. He stood up and went to brush past her. She grabbed his arm and turned him to look at her. She looked at him with a look of sympathy and concern.

“Have you talked to your Mind Healer recently?” She asked.

“Yes. She said it’s perfectly normal to think about the trauma. She isn’t concerned about the memories I’m having. She just wants me to work through it when they’re brought on.”

Pansy nodded but didn’t seem completely satisfied.

“Just let me know if things go bad, alright?” She pleaded.

Draco looked at her, taking in the furrow in her brows and pout on her lips. He couldn’t keep worrying her like he had his mother. He didn’t want to be another burden on her.

“I will, Pans. Thanks for being here”, Draco said, giving her a small smile.

“You seem to be stuck with me, Dray”, She said, looping her arm through his.

As they left the compartment, Draco got a heavy feeling in his stomach.

The last time he had been at Hogwarts, he was fighting for his life and his family. He wasn’t on the same side as the returning students. He fought against them. Although he never once threw a terrible curse at any of them, he was still standing beside his parents. He had let Death Eaters into their school. He had betrayed his home for six years. Even his obvious betrayal to the Dark Lord at the end couldn’t erase the guilt he harbored. He got people _killed_.

“Draco?” Pansy asked cautiously.

Pansy always sensed Draco’s panic attacks before he could. Usually, he was extremely annoyed by her coddling, but now he was grateful for her senses. He would not have one here.

“I-I’m okay. It’s just a lot. I’ll be fine”, Draco promised, using the breathing exercises his Mind Healer taught him the week before. Once he controlled his attack, he nodded to Pansy.

“Let’s get this over with”, Draco sighed, clutching his wand out of habit.

Since the war, Draco needed to have the wand on him constantly. His mind was never truly at ease because it wasn’t _his_ wand protecting him. His grip tightened around the unfamiliar handle and wondered whose it had been. Was it a Black’s since his mother gave it to him?

“You know I’ll hex anyone who looks at you the wrong way, right?” Pansy asked.

“Of course I know. That won’t be needed, though. I’m sure McGonagall won’t let that happen. I may be an ex-Death Eater, but I am a student. It would be unethical”, Draco reassured.

“Okay”, Pansy said hesitantly, looking over to Draco with a small smile.

As they walked through Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts, the presence of dark magic was still in the air, fading only a bit since the war. Draco felt a slight stinging on his arm, but he kept walking. He wouldn’t let Voldemort or dark magic rule his life any longer; he was finally free.

Now all he had to do was convince everyone else.

***

The Great Hall was full of first years with excited smiles, waiting on McGonagall.

Harry looked around him and felt a slight ache at the empty seats at the Eighth Year table. Many of his friends had complained about sharing a table with the other houses. Well, they more so complained about sharing with the _Slytherins_. Only a handful had returned, but they definitely made their presence known like they always had. It made Harry feel…normal.

“Look at us, Dray, sitting with the Golden Trio. Surely this is the highlight of our lives”, Pansy had joked as she took a seat across from Hermione, winking at her with long lashes.

“Shut it, Parkinson. Go sit with the other Snakes”, Dean hissed at her.

“No can do, Gryff. I quite like seeing you lot squirm”, Pansy smirked.

“Pansy”, Draco warned, nudging her in the side with his elbow.

Harry stared at him with curiosity. The Draco he knew wouldn’t hesitate to tease the Gryffindors. He knew Narcissa was right about Draco redeeming himself, but this was strange.

“S’alright, Malfoy. We can handle a little friendly banter, can’t we, guys?” Harry asked the members of his house, earning scandalized looks from Ron and the rest of his friends.

Hermione was the only one that smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Harry. After all, we’re known for having courage. Let’s have the courage to put the past behind us. Who says they can’t be the Silver Trio?” She teased, winking at Pansy.

At first, the Slytherins looked shocked, but Pansy quickly smirked and took over.

“I like that, Granger. I’ll be the leader”, She said, crossing her arms.

“That doesn’t seem fair. I’m the most magically skilled”, Draco argued.

“Yes, but you’re also the most delicate flower I know, Dray”, Pansy shrugged.

Blaise laughed at Draco’s look of shock and nodded in agreement.

“Draco, weren’t you saying how much you loved big, strong men?” Blaise teased.

Harry looked at Blaise, stunned. Did that mean that Draco-?

“Yes, but that’s doesn’t mean I’m a bloody bottom, Blaise!” Draco hissed.

“Are you _gay_ , Malfoy?” Ron blurted out, looking slightly ill.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Draco asked, a sneer finding its way onto his face.

“No. I just didn’t know that the big, bad Death Eater was a poof.”

“Ronald!”

“Ron!”

Hermione and Harry glared at him for the insults.

“Clearly some people can’t move on from the past, Granger”, Pansy growled.

“Please forgive Ron; he’s never even met a gay person”, Hermione explained.

“That doesn’t matter, Hermione. It was rude and homophobic.”

Everyone looked at Harry in shock. He hadn’t meant to speak, but the words tumbled out of his mouth. He didn’t know why he felt the need to jump to Draco’s defense, but he _did_.

Draco found his eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. Harry felt his cheeks flush with pink. He gave Draco a small smile, and his heart did something funny when it was returned.

“Welcome home, everyone!” McGonagall’s voice cut through the crowd, turning heads.

Harry was almost grateful for the interruption. He didn’t need anyone to question his interactions with Draco. If Ron found out they were even _civil_ , he would blow the hell up.

Harry tore his gaze from McGonagall and saw Draco staring at him. His cheeks went pink again when he met Draco’s eyes for a moment. The Slytherin mouthed ‘thank you’ and returned his attention to their Headmistress’ speech. Harry just stared at him in amazement.

Even though he ignored it, the funny feeling in his stomach stayed for the rest of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to incorporate how much Draco has actually been through. Sorry for making Ron an ass in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcomed. :)


	3. Room for Improvement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best, so please be gentle.

After dinner, the Eighth Years were led into their new dorms.

McGonagall informed them that, since they’re of age, they may visit one another’s dorms as they please. Couples were not to share a dorm, but co-ed dorms were acceptable to share with friend pairings. She was quick to inform them that, while sneaking into your lover’s chambers at night was extremely frowned upon, it was allowed for the young adults.

Draco wanted to throw himself out the window as the Headmistress said ‘lover’.

“I understand adding more mandatory classes into your curriculum may be taxing for few of you, but I assure you that the new class I’ve put into effect will be an easy grade. We will meet after lunch every Saturday. The Seventh Years will be joining you”, McGonagall said.

“What’s the class?” Granger asked, clearly excited.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sure, he was smart and sometimes liked to study, but Granger was around the bin about it. He couldn’t recall when she was without a book.

“Enjoy your last night of freedom from studying, Miss Granger. I will see you all tomorrow. If your dorm arrangements aren’t working out, come to me immediately”, McGonagall paused and gave them all a bright smile; her eyes were light but sad.

“You all deserve to fully enjoy this year. Goodnight.”

Draco watched as the Headmistress left through the portrait. As he was getting up to convince Blaise and Pansy to room with him, he felt a presence behind him.

“Malfoy.”

Draco turned around and a sneer wormed its way onto his face.

“Weasley.”

Weasley looked at him uncomfortably, eyes meeting the floor instead of Draco’s face.

“Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was being a prat”, He said quietly.

Draco gaped at him for a moment. He didn’t think Weasley had ever said anything remotely polite to him in the last eight years, so seeing the redhead like this was shocking.

“I know that being a pureblood and gay is a big deal that a lot of people don’t like. Merlin knows Mum had a long needed adjustment when Charlie came out as asexual. I don’t have a problem with you being gay, Malfoy. I guess I was just fishing for ways to insult you.”

“Did Granger give you a script?” Draco mused.

“No. Just a twenty minute ‘I’m disappointed in you’ talk and the threat of no help studying if I continued to be a ‘homophobic, backwards barbarian’ to you. So I’m sorry.”

Draco looked at Weasley, considering him. If he accepted the apology, it would bring him one step closer to trying to be a better person and showing a new side of himself. If he denied it, he would potentially lose his chance at making amends with everyone else.

“I accept your apology, Weasley. Just know that I do not take kindly to second mistakes. Also give Granger my thanks at keeping you under control”, Draco smirked, walking away.

“Did you just have a moderately civil conversation with a _Weasley_?” Pansy asked as he reached her and Blaise. Draco grinned at her and nodded. Blaise chuckled in disbelief.

“Ya know, he’s kind of hot.”

Draco and Blaise looked at Pansy in extreme confusion.

“Shut it, you bints. At least I don’t fancy scars and curls, _Malfoy_ ”, She smirked.

Draco sneered at her and elbowed her in the side. He knew how much of a mistake it was to tell her how flushed he got every time Potter called him ‘Malfoy’ like it was a curse on his perfect tongue; like he was speaking Parseltongue to Draco’s cock. He left that last part out.

The thought of Potter saying anything to Draco’s cock seemed to awaken it.

Before he was caught with a hard on in the common room, he ushered his friends up the stairs to pick out their dorm. He led the way as he willed his mind out of the gutter.

***

“How did it go?” Hermione asked, barely looking up from her book.

“Ron said he apologized, and Malfoy accepted it. He also sends his thanks for your control over Ron”, Harry laughed, falling onto his bed in an overly exhausted heap.

Harry was glad they got to pick their dorm mates. If he had to deal with Ron’s snoring for one more year, he may just get a Time Turner and choose to stay in the Afterlife.

“Harry, did you ask Neville about rooming with us?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. He’s already promised to room with some Hufflepuffs he met on the train. I’m sure someone will need a dorm to stay in as a last option”, Harry joked, stretching out.

“I do admit you’re my last option but not my worst, Potter.”

Harry’s head snapped up at the sound of Pansy’s voice.

“Pansy? Why aren’t you rooming with Malfoy and Blaise?” Hermione asked.

“Well Blaise was stolen from Draco and I by Nott and Greengrass, so we had to find our own dorms since there are only single spaces left”, Pansy sighed dramatically, falling onto a bed.

“Ah, I see. Harry and I are happy to have you with us then”, Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded and grinned at Pansy. She seemed pretty cool when she wasn’t trying to give him over to Voldemort to save herself. He couldn’t blame her, though. They were kids.

“Who do you think Malfoy was forced with?” Hermione asked.

“For my own happiness, I hope it was Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs”, Pansy said.

Harry laughed loudly, imagining Draco rooming with a few Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs.

“He would be miserable”, Hermione snickered.

“He’ll survive. It’s not like they would be his worst roommates ever”, Pansy shrugged.

Harry thought about how Draco told him his panic attacks started when Voldemort came to the Manor. Pansy may know what all he had went through, but Harry just couldn’t _ask_ that.

“Pansy, would you like to help us make the dorm homier?” Hermione asked, smiling.

Her quickness to befriend the Slytherin surprised Harry a bit. He supposed it made more sense than him and Draco being friendly; given that Pansy never outright tormented Hermione.

“Sure. I love decorating. Don’t worry, though. I won’t make everything green and silver. Although, you both would look ravishing in Slytherin colors”, Pansy winked, eyeing them up.

Hermione and Harry both blushed while Pansy smirked.

The three of them went about setting up their dorm.

“So I was thinking”, Hermione announced after a few minutes.

“Yes, we are aware you usually do that”, Pansy said, using her wand to move furniture.

Harry chuckled lowly. He didn’t think they would get along with Pansy so well.

“As I was saying, I think we should have parties”, Hermione suggested.

“I’m listening”, Pansy said, putting her wand away and giving Hermione her attention.

Hermione looked slightly flushed as Pansy stared at her. _Weird_ , Harry thought.

She continued, blushing slightly.

“While I think rooming us all together could be beneficial, I don’t think it will be enough. We could easily just avoid the dorms until we go to sleep. I think we should have parties every Friday night. We could call them ‘Inter-House Unity’ parties. I’m sure we could get McGonagall on board since she seems adamant that we enjoy this year and befriend one another.”

Harry nodded along as she spoke.

It could work. They managed to come together to fight, so drinking and having fun would be the best way to connect after the war. Childhood rivalries and blood statuses already seemed so far beyond them now that they weren’t trying to hex each other. A party could be the answer.

“I think that is a fantastic idea, Granger! What better way to connect than with a party! We will go see McGonagall first thing in the morning. I can’t wait!” Pansy squealed.

Hermione smiled at her, going pink at the praise.

“You seem to like parties, Pansy”, Harry chuckled, going over to his trunk.

“Oh, I do! Mother and Father used to throw the biggest galas when I was a child. When I went to Paris this summer, I threw parties almost every night. The alcohol, the laughter, the _sex_ ; it was all fantastic. I miss it very much”, Pansy moaned, throwing herself onto her bed.

“I don’t think Hermione wants us to all hook up, Pansy”, Harry laughed.

“What better way to have Inter-House Unity than by getting into a member of another house?” Pansy teased, winking at Harry. Harry laughed at her and shook his head.

“I’m not into Slytherins, Pansy. Sorry”, He joked.

“Oh, dear Potter, maybe a Slytherin will get into you”, Pansy suggested.

Hermione surprised them both by letting out a loud laugh, unlike her usual one.

“I’m sorry, Harry. That was just really funny”, She giggling, blushing.

“Potter, have you ever been with a man?” Pansy asked, sitting up on her bed.

Harry’s face went red as he began to sputter.

“N-no! I’m a virgin! And straight! A very straight virgin!” He stuttered out.

Pansy and Hermione stared at him with amusement.

“I don’t know which part to believe”, Pansy smirked.

“He’s a virgin. Broke it off with Gin before they had sex”, Hermione supplied.

“’Mione!” Harry gasped out.

“Harry, honestly, Pansy is our dorm mate now. We have to become friends, or it will get very awkward very fast. And friends tell each other things”, Hermione shrugged.

“Hermione’s first ever real kiss wasn’t Krum. It was a Muggle girl she knew!”

Hermione gaped at Harry in shock and betrayal.

“Well Harry never got aroused when he was with Ginny!”

Pansy looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed furiously.

“I had people constantly trying to kill me! How was I supposed to get hard?”

“As much as I’m enjoying this, you both are sharing way too much with me. For the sake of fairness, I will disclose some of my own secrets. I had multiple threesomes this summer.”

Harry and Hermione looked at Pansy in shock; their feud completely demolished.

“Men and women”, Pansy smirked, winking at them.

“I need sleep. This is a lot for our first night”, Harry said, getting his pajamas.

Before he realized what he was doing, who he was rooming with, he had already stripped himself of his robes and shirt. He was working on his belt when he heard laughter from Pansy.

“Damn, Potter, you _are_ a Savior. Did defeating Voldemort give you that body?”

Harry blushed and made a gesture for them to turn around. Pansy sighed.

“That’s alright. Draco has a Pensieve he’ll let me borrow”, She teased.

Hermione and Pansy began laughing with each other as Harry blushed even more.

He found he almost preferred them all trying to kill each other.

***

Draco was going to kill Pansy.

Not only did she leave him to find his own dorm mates, which turned out to be Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, a _Gryffindor_ and a _Hufflepuff_ , she also refused to tell him who her dorm mates were until Blaise came down to the Great Hall to join them for breakfast. 

“I hate you”, Draco hissed, sitting down at the Eighth Years’ table.

“Trouble in paradise, Pansy?” Granger asked.

“What? Why did you just call her that?” Draco asked, confused.

“What did I call her?” Granger asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You called her _Pansy_.”

“Yes, that is her name.”

Draco looked between her and Pansy in shock. Then it hit him.

“You’re sharing a dorm with _Granger_?” Draco half shouted.

Pansy smirked at him. Before she could talk, Potter sat down next to Granger.

“Mione, Ron’s mad that you didn’t let him visit the dorm last night.”

“It’s the first night. Besides, we were getting to know Pansy”, Granger shrugged.

Draco let out a sound of shock, causing emerald eyes to snap up to his. His heart began to thump in his chest. He felt his cheeks getting pinker by the second. He turned to Pansy.

“Granger _and_ Potter? Are you trying to replace Weasley in the Trio?” He asked.

“Well Pansy did inform us that she does better in groups of three”, Granger giggled.

“Granger, did you just make a _sex_ joke? Merlin, Pansy, you were with them for one night. You’ll have Potter prancing around in heels before long”, Draco joked, elbowing Pansy.

“Heels aren’t really my thing, Malfoy”, Potter rolled his eyes.

“I knew you weren’t into women”, Pansy teased.

Potter gaped at her and turned bright red.

“Hermione! Harry!”

Draco looked over to see a blonde running at their table.

“Hey, Luna”, Harry said when she reached them.

“I’ve missed you all so much. You weren’t at the Burrow much this summer, Harry. Is it because you broke it off with Ginny?” Luna asked, tilting her head to the side.

Draco looked at Potter with a raised eyebrow. He ignored Draco.

“It just didn’t feel right, Luna. Anyway, how have you been?” Potter asked.

Luna sat down next to Potter and laid a head on his shoulder. Draco felt a small fire of jealously burning in his stomach. It must have shown on his face because Pansy kicked him.

“I’ve been lovely. Father and I were able to redo the house with Draco’s help. It’s not the same, but it is much better. Mother would have loved it. Got rid of the gnomes, too.”

“What?” Potter asked, gaping at Luna.

“As if”, Weasley said, sitting down beside Granger.

Draco sighed. He wanted Luna to keep quiet about his help. He wasn’t ashamed of doing it because he did owe her and her father, but he knew how everyone else would take it. They wouldn’t believe that Draco did it to be kind and apologetic. They would think that Draco only did those things to try to clean up the Malfoy reputation. He _was_ an ex Death Eater after all. Draco could never be kind because they would always see him as a monster, an _enemy_.

Maybe that’s why the shock on Potter’s face felt like the scars on his chest were being reopened. If the Savior himself didn’t believe in Draco’s redemption, why would anyone else?

“I’m gonna go find Blaise”, Draco mumbled to Pansy and stood up.

Pansy grabbed the arm of his robes, but he tore it away from her.

He felt Potter’s eyes on his back as he left the Great Hall.

***

“So Malfoy helped you?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked after Draco as he fled their table.

“Yes. It was a few weeks before his trial. Father offered to tell the council about it, but Draco refused”, Luna said, shrugging. She rose from the table and waved them goodbye.

“As if Malfoy would do something like that without rewards”. Ron said.

Before Harry could answer, Pansy slammed her palms on the table, making them wince.

“Pansy? Are you alright?” Hermione asked, reaching a hand out to the distressed girl.

Pansy jerked away from her and sneered at them.

“No. I’m not alright”, She hissed.

“What’s your problem, Parkinson?” Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

“You lot are my problem! Is it really so impossible to believe that Draco isn’t this monster you’ve all made him out to be?” Pansy snarled at them, slightly shaking.

“Malfoy made himself like that. That was his choice”, Ron shrugged.

“You don’t know anything about his choices! You don’t know anything about him! You make everything so black and white! It’s not that simple!” Pansy argued, panting.

“It is that simple. He could have been on our side, but he chose Voldemort. If he’s really this good, stand-up guy, then why did he do the things he did, Parkinson?” Ron asked.

“Listen to me closely, Weasley. Do you want to know _why_ Draco became a Death Eater? Do you want to know _why_ he let them into Hogwarts? _Why_ he was ordered to kill Dumbledore? _Why_ he stayed on Voldemort’s side until the very end? Then appartate your arse to Azkaban, look Lucius Malfoy dead in the eyes, and ask him! Ask him why his son deserved this life!”

“Wow, he had a shite father. At least he had one. Right, Harry?” Ron nudged.

“Leave it alone, Ron”, Harry whispered, making Ron glare at him.

“What’s so fucking special about Malfoy? Hermione made me apologize, and this is the second time you’ve defended him! Why aren’t you fighting for what’s right, Harry?” Ron yelled.

“I’m done fighting!” Harry bellowed out, making the surrounding students stare.

Pansy and Hermione looked at him in shock. Ron’s face fell.

“Mate, I-”

“I’m going to go to class. I’ve lost my appetite”, Harry whispered, standing up.

Pansy walked around the side of the table and grabbed his arm.

“Please go find him”, She begged, gripping his arm tightly.

“I will. I always do.”


	4. Filthy Death Eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been awhile. I've been going through some personal things lately. Anyway, enjoy!

Draco didn’t stop walking until he stumbled upon the Potions room.

Slughorn was eating breakfast with the other teachers, so it was completely empty. The blonde slipped into the room without interruption. He walked up to Snape’s- _Slughorn’s_ \- desk.

He felt his eyes get prickly, and he let out a long sigh. He sat down and ran his hands across the top. He could feel the ‘ _DM_ ’ etched into the oak. The initials were carved long before Draco’s time at Hogwarts. He recalled his godfather chasing him around with a spoon after he had done it. He was only 5 at the time, but it felt like another lifetime away.

“Malfoy?”

Draco’s eyes snapped up to stare at the figure in the doorway.

Of course Potter would follow him; _that bloody savior complex_.

“Typically, when one leaves abruptly, it is safe to assume they wish to be alone.”

Potter walked into the classroom, stopping to sit at one of the desks in front of Draco.

“I’ve never been the most observant.”

Draco shook his head, a smile threatening the corners of his mouth. He leaned back in the chair and motioned for Potter to sit down. The Gryffindor obeyed and sat, staring at Draco.

“He taught me Potions,” Draco said quietly.

“He taught us all,” Potter said solemnly, looking around the room with a grimace.

“No, I meant before Hogwarts. Father wanted me to be prepared for Voldemort’s return, and he knew the short years here would not do it. He had Severus teach me starting at 5.”

“That’s awful for them to teach you at that age. Did you even know what being a Death Eater meant at the time?” Potter asked, his body doing something resembling a shudder.

Draco shook his head, his eyes drifting to his forearm.

“I had no idea. It was just something that I was supposed to be but not talk about. Severus never mentioned it when he taught me. He never tried to ‘prepare’ me. He just taught.”

“Sometimes I forget that he was your godfather”, Potter whispered.

“I do as well. Or I _did_. I guess I took advantage of having more than my mother caring for me. Severus tried to help me I suppose. Maybe he hoped I would join the Order with him one day, but I was too stuck in my family’s old ways to think for myself,” Draco sighed.

Potter looked at him, regarding him softly. His cheeks began to feel warm.

“I like you better when you think for yourself. Much less of a prat.”

“Don’t be fooled, Potter. I’m still a prat. I’m just not an evil prat,” Draco joked.

“You were never evil, Malfoy,” Potter whispered, looking at him intensely.

Draco went to contradict him, point out that he sounded like a Hufflepuff, _something_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was sure Potter would see right through his façade.

“So you and the Weaslette? Luna said you broke up.”

Draco cursed himself. This wasn’t any better than before.

“Yeah. We…wanted different things”, Potter said, looking uncomfortable.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to open old wounds. I was just trying to make conversation. You don’t have to elaborate,” Draco said softly, looking down at the desk again.

“She was grieving, and so was I. She wanted to go out and forget about all of it. I understood that, but some of us physically _can’t_ forget it, ya know?” Potter asked, his green eyes shining with pain and grief. His past was carved into his forehead; forever imprinted in him.

Draco looked at his left arm and nodded.

“So she wanted to distract herself from her brother’s death?” Draco asked.

Potter nodded and ran a hand through his hair; the movement catching Draco’s eye.

“With Firewhiskey and me. She needed me, and I couldn’t be there for her. I defeated the darkest wizard of all time, but I couldn’t just make my girlfriend happy. Some savior, huh?”

“Potter, you can’t make someone happy if they aren’t capable,” Draco shrugged.

They both stayed silent for a few moments, their magic a peaceful hum around them.

Draco could feel Potter’s magic as if the boy was caressing his body with it. It was soft against the pale skin of his face. It made his nerves tingle, and his toes curl slightly in his shoes.

“Why didn’t you want anyone to know you helped Luna?” Potter asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Draco asked, sighing and leaning forward.

Potter shook his head. He brushed a stray curl from his eyes and stared at Draco. If he had any idea of how much he was killing the Slytherin in this moment, would he save him?

“If you had done it, it would be deemed a good deed and praised for weeks. Since it was me, there would be an investigation to find out what I wanted. Being a good guy isn’t my thing, and now there is no way it ever will be. I’ve made sure of that one, haven’t I?” Draco asked.

Before Potter could say anything else, a ringing sounded around Hogwarts.

“I better get to Transfiguration”, Draco said, standing up and rushing past Potter.

“Malfoy!

Draco swore lowly and turned around.

“The Gryffindors are having a study session in the common room tonight. You’re invited. It won’t be fun since it’s studying, but it will be pretty cool to help everyone ‘bond’”, Potter said.

“Granger’s words?” Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Possibly. All of the Eighth Years and some Seventh Years are invited. Hermione will handle Ron and the others, and Pansy is scary enough just looking at people. So will you come?”

Draco was very upset that no one warned him that Potter’s big green eyes could do that puppy dog thing. He could come up with a million instances where Potter is asking him to come while looking up at him with those eyes. None of which were appropriate during this time.

Draco sighed. How could he say _no_ to the Gryffindor that clouded his thoughts?

“If I hate it, I’m leaving immediately.”

Potter beamed at him, his white teeth shining bright against his dark skin.

“Awesome. See you tonight, Malfoy”, Potter said, walking out of the Potions room.

Draco definitely would not survive this year.

***

“That’s it. You’ve gone mental,” Ron said, shaking his head at Harry.

“Ronald, honestly, Harry invited Malfoy to be nice. There’s no reason to spoil tonight with your animosity towards him,” Hermione scalded, getting out her Charms book.

“I don’t know what that means, but it sounds like you’re taking Malfoy’s side.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Ron, there’s no bloody sides. I was being nice,” Harry groaned.

“Why is it _Malfoy_ you have to be nice to, though?” Ron asked, chewing on his quill.

Harry crinkled his nose at his best mate’s habits and ran a hand through his hair.

“Malfoy did some really bad things, but if you think he had a choice in all of those instances, then you’re even thicker than I thought, Ronald,” Hermione piped in.

Ron’s cheeks turned pink, and he grabbed Hermione’s hand.

“I don’t trust him, and I don’t like him, but if it’s important to you that I try and see his side of things and be nice, then okay. I do trust and like _you_ ,” Ron said, kissing her hand.

Hermione blushed from her cheeks to the tips of her ears, and Harry smiled warmly at the couple. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but he admired the love they had for each other.

“Good morning, everyone!” Flitwick greeted.

Hermione smiled at Ron and let go of his hand to open her book.

Harry held back a laugh because the only one to come before Ron these days was a book.

***

“So I heard Potter asked you to the study session tonight.”

Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy showed up beside him in the corridor.

“He asked if I wanted to come. It’s not a date, Pans,” He said.

“Who would want to date _you_?”

Draco turned his head to see Theodore Nott strutting towards them. Draco’s finger twitched against his bag, itching for his wand. He sneered at the Slytherin.

“Go away, Nott,” Pansy spat.

Nott threw his head back and laughed.

“You think I’m gonna let some little girl tell me what to do?” He snickered.

Draco gritted his teeth together and willed himself to calm down.

“We need to get to Potions, Pansy,” He said, ignoring Nott all together.

“Why does it matter? No one will hire a filthy, little Death Eater.”

Draco ignored the sting of Nott’s words and grabbed Pansy’s hand. He tugged her down the corridor, Nott laughing behind them. Pansy stayed silent until they were sat down in Potions.

“You can’t let him treat you like that, Dray”, She said, playing with her quill.

“Would you keep your voice down? I don’t need anyone knowing about Nott.”

Pansy shook her head at him and glanced at the door as the Golden Trio walked in.

“You mean you don’t want _Potter_ to know. He could stop it. Nott wouldn’t _dare_ -”

“ _No_. I’m not in need of saving. Nott’s insults are nothing more than words, Pansy. I just want to keep my head down until we’ve finished our O.W.L.S. I have no desire to play the damsel and run to McGonagall, and I _certainly_ won’t go running to Potter”, Draco said sternly.

Pansy nodded and reached for Draco’s hand.

“I’m concerned for you”, She whispered, a sad look on her face.

“I’m more than capable of knocking Nott on his arse in a duel”, Draco joked.

Pansy smiled, and Draco ignored the feeling of dread looming over him.

He wouldn’t duel Nott; he wouldn’t duel anyone. If he even lifted his wand the wrong way, he would be ruined. The Ministry was already uncomfortable letting him go and allowing him to return to Hogwarts. They would have him in Azkaban before Potter could even blink.

Draco would have to take everything he was given. If that resulted in scrapes and bruises and hexes, he would put on his glamour and continue his life. Pansy couldn’t protect him from his own mistakes. Whatever people were throwing at him was what he deserved.

 _Maybe even **Avada Kedavra** would be justified_ , Draco thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will try and post chapters as often as possible. Feedback is greatly welcomed. If you have any suggestions, leave a comment, and I will respond and possibly add it to the story. Bye!


End file.
